


Drabble #24

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dominant Danny, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rope Bondage, St. Andrew's Cross, Submissive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Inspired bythis ask@tari-aldarion answered and the video linked in it.





	Drabble #24

Steve groans, body straining against the ropes keeping him bound to the Saint Andrew’s Cross. Danny grins up at him from his position at Steve’s feet, one hand squeezing the base of the hard cock presented to him.

“You wanna cum, babe?” Danny asks, leaning in to mouth softly at the leaking tip.

“Please, sir,” Steve whines.

“Not yet.” A sharp smack to his inner thigh helps pull Steve back from that edge as Danny rises. “This isn’t supposed to be fun, sweetheart. This is a punishment. Right?”

Steve breathes deeply, reining himself in. “Yes, sir.”

“Why are you being punished?” Danny’s hand cradles his cheek, forcing Steve to meet his eyes when he doesn’t get an answer to his question. “Hey. Answer me, boy.”

“Because I was disrespectful to you, Sir,” Steve admits, feeling the hot shame on his cheeks. He was, too. There’s never a reason to be so rude to Danny, no matter how stressed he is at the time.

“Exactly. What were my exact words?”

“I treated you like a dog,” Steve manages. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I know you are, babe.” Danny’s hand encircles his cock again, stroking slowly. “But we’re not finished here, are we?”

“No, Sir.”

“Deep breathes, Steven. I’m going to play and you’re not going to cum.”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
